interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Mark
English Alternative spellings * marke (obsolete) * merk (obsolete) Pronunciation * (UK), (US) * * * Homophone: Mark Etymology 1 Old English mearc, from Germanic *mark-'' ‘boundary; boundary marker’, from Proto-Indo-European ''*merǵ-'' ‘boundary, border’. Cognate with Dutch ''mark, German Mark, Swedish mark; and with Latin margo ‘margin’. Compare march. Noun # boundary, land in a boundary ## A boundary; a border or frontier. ## A boundary-post or fence. ## A stone or post used to indicate position and guide travellers. ##* 1859, Henry Bull, A history, military and municipal, of the ancient borough of the Devizes: ##*: I do remember a great thron in Yatton field near Bristow-way, against which Sir William Waller's men made a great fire and killed it. I think the stump remains, and was a mark for travellers. ## A type of small region or principality. ##* 1954, JRR Tolkien, The Two Towers: ##*: There dwells Théoden son of Thengel, King of the Mark of Rohan. ## A common, or area of common land, especially among early Germanic peoples. # characteristic, sign, visible impression ## An omen; a symptomatic indicator of something. ##* 1813, Jane Austen, Pride And Prejudice: ##*: depend upon it, you will speedily receive from me a letter of thanks for this as well as for every other mark of your regard during my stay in Hertfordshire. ## A characteristic feature. ##: A good sense of manners is the '''mark' of a true gentleman.'' ## A visible impression or sign; a blemish, scratch, or stain, whether accidental or intentional. ##* 1897, Bram Stoker, Dracula: ##*: Then she put before her face her poor crushed hands, which bore on their whiteness the red mark of the Count's terrible grip .... ## A sign or brand on a person. ##: The Antichrist will show the '''mark' of the beast.'' ## A written character or sign. ##: The font wasn't able to render all the diacritical '''marks' properly.'' ## A stamp or other indication of provenance, quality etc. ##: With eggs, you need to check for the quality '''mark' before you buy.'' ## Resemblance, likeness, image. ##* ca. 1380, Geoffrey Chaucer, ‘The Franklin's Tale’, Canterbury Tales: ##*: Which mankynde is so fair part of thy werk / That thou it madest lyk to thyn owene merk. ## A particular design or make of an item . ##: Presenting...my patented travelator, '''mark' two.'' ## A score for finding the correct answer, or other academic achievement; the sum of such point gained as out of a possible total. ##: What '''mark' did you get in your history test?'' # indicator of position, objective etc. ## A target for shooting at with a projectile. ##* 1786, Francis Grose, A Treatise on Ancient Armour and Weapons, page 37: ##*: To give them an accurate eye and strength of arm, none under twenty-four years of age might shoot at any standing mark, except it was for a rover, and then he was to change his mark at every shot; and no person above that age might shoot at any mark whose distance was less than eleven score yards. ## An indication or sign used for reference or measurement. ##: I filled the bottle up to the 500ml '''mark'.'' ## The target or intended victim of a swindle, fixed game or con game. ## The female genitals. ##* 1596, William Shakespeare, Love's Labours Lost, I.4: ##*: A mark saies my Lady. Let the mark haue a prick in't, to meate at, if it may be. ## A catch of the ball directly from a kick of 10 metres or more without having been touched in transit, resulting in a free kick. ## The line indicating an athlete's starting-point. ## A score for a sporting achievement. ## A specified level on a scale denoting gas-powered oven temperatures. ##: Now put the pastry in at 450 degrees, or '''mark' 8.'' # attention ## Attention, notice. ##: His last comment is particularly worth of '''mark'.'' ## Importance, noteworthiness. (Generally in postmodifier "of mark".) ##* 1909, Richard Burton, Masters of the English Novel: ##*: in the short story of western flavor he was a pioneer of mark, the founder of a genre: probably no other writer is so significant in his field. Derived terms * beauty mark * bench-mark/benchmark * birthmark * black mark * bookmark * certification mark * chatter mark * check mark * chop mark * cue mark * diacritical mark * exclamation mark * full marks * funnel mark * gas mark * hash mark * high-water mark * laundry mark * leave one's mark * make one's mark * markstone * miss the mark * off the mark * on your marks * Plimsoll mark * punctuation mark * question mark * quotation mark * remark * ripple mark * scuff mark * sea mark * service mark * strawberry mark * stress mark * stretch mark * tempo mark * trade mark/trade-mark/trademark * vaccination mark * wide of the mark Translations * Armenian: * Catalan: marca * Dutch: , , * Finnish: * French: , * German: * Hebrew: * Italian: * Old English: * Portuguese: * Romanian: marcă , semn * Russian: * Slovene: * Spanish: * Swahili: * Swedish: * Armenian: , * Catalan: nota * Dutch: , * Finnish: arvosana, numero (colloquial) * French: * German: * Hebrew: * Italian: * Japanese: * Portuguese: * Romanian: notă * Spanish: , * Swahili: * Armenian: * Dutch: , * French: * Italian: * Romanian: scor * Spanish: * Swahili: * Catalan: marca * Dutch: * Finnish: tahra, jälki, läiskä, naarmu * French: * Italian: * Portuguese: * Romanian: urmă , pată * Spanish: , * Swahili: , * : märge (1), hinne (3) Verb # To indicate in some way for later reference. # To take note of. # To blemish, scratch, or stain. # To indicate the correctness of and give a score to an essay, exam answers, etc. # To catch the ball directly from a kick of 15 metres or more without having been touched in transit, resulting in a free kick. # To follow a player not in possession of the ball when defending, to prevent them receiving a pass easily. Translations * Arabic: * Chinese: 标记 (biāojì) * Dutch: , , * Estonian: * Finnish: * French: * German: , * Hungarian: * Italian: * Japanese: 印をつける (しるしをつける, shirushi o tsukeru) * Korean: 표를 하다 (pyoreul hada) * Portuguese: , * Russian: * Scottish Gaelic: * Slovene: označiti, zaznamovati * Spanish: * Swahili: * Swedish: , * Dutch: noteren, opschrijven, neerpennen, nota nemen * Finnish: merkitä, muistiin * French: * Scottish Gaelic: * Spanish: , * Swahili: * Swedish: märka, lägga märke till * Dutch: * Finnish: , * French: * Italian: * Slovene: zaznamovati * Spanish: * Swahili: * Dutch: * Finnish: , * French: * German: * Scottish Gaelic: * Spanish: * Swahili: * Swedish: * German: * Swahili: * Swedish: * : marcar (1, 3), apuntar (2), anotar (2), qualificar (4) * : hindama (4) Derived terms * man-mark * mark-down * mark down * marked * marker * marking * mark my words * mark out * mark time * mark up * mark-up * press-mark * X marks the spot Etymology 2 Old English marc, from Germanic *mark-'' (probably ultimately the same as Etymology 1). Cognate with Dutch ''mark, German Mark. Noun # A measure of weight (especially for gold and silver), once used throughout Europe, equivalent to 8 oz. #:* 1997, As a reward for his poetry, Athelstan gave Egil two more gold rings weighing a mark each, along with an expensive cloak that the king himself had worn. — ‘Egil's Saga’, tr. Bernard Scudder, The Sagas of Icelanders (Penguin 2001, p. 91) # An English and Scottish unit of currency (originally valued at one mark weight of silver), equivalent to 13 shillings and fourpence. # Any of various European monetary units, especially the base unit of currency of Germany between 1948 and 2002, equal to 100 pfennigs. # A mark coin. Synonyms (German currency): Deutschmark, Deutsche Mark, German mark Translations * French: * Armenian: * Bosnian: * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , * Croatian: * Dutch: * Estonian: * Finnish: markka (Finnish), saksanmarkka (German), Saksan markka * French: * German: * Italian: * Portuguese: * Russian: * Serbian: *: Cyrillic: марка *: Roman: marka * Spanish: * Swedish: , * Bosnian: * Croatian: * Dutch: * Finnish: * French: pièce d'un mark * Italian: moneta di un marco * Russian: * Serbian: *: Cyrillic: марка *: Roman: marka * Swahili: See also * convertible mark * Deutsche Mark, Deutschmark * markka * Reichsmark Anagrams * * Karm Category:1000 English basic words Category:Currency Category:English words with multiple etymologies ---- Danish Etymology From . Pronunciation * Noun # field Inflection Noun # Inflection Derived terms * finmark * D-mark External links * * ---- Faroese Noun mark # (kvæði) forest # (in phrases) pasture # field Declension Synonyms forrest * skógur, mørk pasture * hagi field * bøur Noun mark # sign # border, frontier Declension Synonyms sign * merki Category:Faroese nouns Category:fo:Agriculture ---- French Pronunciation * Noun # mark (former currency) Category:fr:Currency ---- Icelandic Noun mark # sign See also * merki Derived terms * hitta marks Category:Icelandic nouns ---- Norwegian Noun # worm (animal) # march ---- Swedish Pronunciation * Noun mark # ground (as opposed to the sky or the sea) #: Ha fast mark under fötterna - to be on terra firma (literally "to have firm ground under (one's) feet") #: Tillbaka på klassisk mark - back on classical ground #: På engelsk mark - on English soil # (countable and uncountable) ground, field #: Bonden ägde mycket mark - The farmer owned a lot of ground # mark (currency) # counter, marker See also * ta mark * i skog och mark ang:mark ar:mark de:mark et:mark el:mark es:mark fr:mark ko:mark io:mark is:mark it:mark kn:mark kk:mark sw:mark ku:mark lt:mark li:mark hu:mark ml:mark nl:mark ja:mark no:mark pl:mark pt:mark ro:mark ru:mark simple:mark fi:mark sv:mark tl:mark ta:mark te:mark th:mark tr:mark vi:mark zh:mark